


Batting Practice

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gonna be fun, he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batting Practice

Raleigh feels Mako reach down to grasp something as they turn back into the city in pursuit of Otachi. He follows the motion and feels their hand take hold of the bow of a cargo ship that had been tossed ashore by the fight with Leatherback. He grins as he realizes what Mako has in mind.

This is gonna be fun, he thinks.

They find Otachi hunched over a hole in the middle of a street. What’s that about, Raleigh asks himself. He pushes the question aside as the kaiju turns to face them.

Mako swings with more force than he expects and his bad shoulder protests as he tries to match her. The ship connects with the kaiju’s skull with a satisfying crack. Raleigh takes control of the backswing and Otachi staggers under the right-handed blow. They raise the ship over their head, bring it down with everything they have and watch Otachi’s jaw bounce off the cracking pavement.

After the kaiju wrestles the ship away from them and throws them to the ground, Raleigh is compelled to voice a question.

Where did you learn to do that, he asks through the Drift.

My mother taught me to swing a bat. She supported the Hanshin Tigers from childhood, Mako thinks to him.

I think I’m in love, he thinks back.

Mako smiles and Raleigh laughs as they pick themselves up and run in pursuit of Otachi.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=1713485#t1713485):  
> “Whose idea was it to grab the cargo ship and use it like a club? And did the other fall in love/come in their drivesuit/know they'd found their platonic lifemate at the suggestion?”
> 
> I realized in writing this there’s no way pilots would refer to their Jaeger as anything other than part of themselves while connected. I’m probably late to the party on that one. So there’s no references to Gipsy by her name.
> 
> Recommended listening: L7, _Smell the Magic_ , Track 2, “Fast and Frightening”.


End file.
